The Dark Princess
by justanotherfanficwriter802
Summary: What if Galbatorix isn't as invincible as he sounds? The Dark King holds a secret none know, his one weakness. He has a daughter, Kyana. Kyana has known nothing but life in the dark palace, under the rule of her father. When she learns of her father's true actions, will she continue to support the Oath-Breaker? Or will she fall with the man that has stolen her heart? Murtagh/O.C.
1. Chapter 1 Galbatorix's Daughter

Kyana sat patiently in the bushes as she tightened her grip on her bow, the arrow delicately placed so that it was aimed at the deer before her as it raised its head slowly. It turned its head at her but not before she released the arrow, easily piercing its heart, killing it instantly. She watched as the body fell to the forest floor with a thud before she stalked out of the bushes, throwing her bow around her back.

Kyana walked up and pulled out the arrowhead, whipping off the blood before placing it back in her quiver. The deer that lay before her was a medium size, not large enough that she would have to much of a problem bringing it back to the palace. Kyana reached into her pouch that rested at her side and pulled out a long roll of rope, to which she begun wrapping around her prey's legs. Kyana quickly strode back over to where she left her black stallion, Auedir, meaning nightmare. Kyana grabbed onto her horse's reigns as she lead it towards the body of her prey.

After heaving the carcass onto a wooden platform and securing it with rope, Kyana lead her horse back in the direction of the massive palace. It didn't take long for her to reach her home but before arriving at the palace gate she pulled up her black cloak with the emblem of Galbatorix on the sleeve. After seeing her cloak, the guards at the gates let her in without a second thought.

Kyana lead her horse into the palace, a guard at the door nodding in acknowledgement after letting her in. She lead Auedir towards the Royal Stables but was caught by a guard who ran up to her, "Lady Kyana, the King wishes to speak with you right away in the Throne Room." He said, bowing his head as customary before the Royals.

Kyana nodded and tilted her head towards her horse, "Thank you. Please take Auedir to his stable and feed him. The deer is to be delivered to the butchery." She ordered.

The guard nodded and toke the reigns out of Kyana's hands, "Of course, milady."

Kyana nodded before striding of towards the throne room, the only sound being the clicks her shoes made as she walked down the hallways. Kyana passed a few of the help on her way, each one of them pausing to bow before continuing on.

Kyana soon neared the large doors, each side framed with gold flecks in the black doorway. After slowly running her hand against the cool stone, Kyana opened the door to see her father sitting upon his dark throne, Vrangr his sword resting beside him. Kyana approached the Dark King with no fear, her dark eyes matching his own.

Kyana threw a glance at the King as she averted her path and instead walked towards the large black mass that lay behind the King's throne. Any normal person would not notice the creature, but Kyana was far from normal. The black mass opened one large pale blue white eye that reminded Kyana of paintings of glaciers she had seen.

Kyana continued to approach the dark being, showing no sign of fear as she ran her finger down the long dark spine of the beast as it let out a low rumble. She smiled as she placed a kiss upon its black head before walking over and kneeling before the king.

Galbatorix let out a chuckle as he raised his arm, motioning for the girl to rise, "Now, now, child." He spoke, his deep voice carrying a powerful echo as it bounced around the room. The king rose from his throne as he walked over to his once-slumbering dragon, "He is very smitten with you." He said softly as he pet the beast.

Kyana nodded, looking up and smiling at the black dragon. "I have known Shruikan-elda my entire life, father. We had grown close over the years." She answered honestly.

"How was your hunt?" her father asked as he turned and faced his daughter. Kyana noticed the look he seemed to always get when he looked at her, the slight falter in his steps and the crack she could sometimes hear in his voice.

"I fared well. I brought one buck that was delivered to the butchery."

Galbatorix nodded at her words, his head continually tilting towards Shruikan. Kyana knew of a rider's bond, she knew her father and his dragon were conversing, she didn't understand why her father looked so troubled however. His brow was more scrunched than normal and he kept glancing at her.

"What is the matter, Father?" she asked him, her hand beginning to go instinctively towards her bow which still hung on her back. Her dark eyes began to scan the room for potential threats as she backed herself to where her back was to the black dragon and it's Rider.

Galbatorix sighed as he placed his hand on Kyana's shoulder, "Peace, daughter. There is no danger here."

"Then what has caused you to be tense, Father?"

Shruikan let out a loud rumble as he had begun to rise, moving his large body so it was between Kyana and the door as it burst open revealing a man fully dressed in battle armor. Few people knew of Kyana's existence, and Galbatorix liked to keep it that way with no one knowing about his one weakness.

"My King!" he cried as he quickly fell to one knee, "Our spies have retrieved the package from the dwarven city."

The king pondered the man's words before flicking his hand, telling the soldier he was dismissed. Galbatorix then turned back towards his daughter and dragon. He told the dragon to bring Kyana to her room.

Kyana heard none of the conversation after she was covered by Shruikan's massive black leathery wing. She knew he did that to protect her but she still didn't like it. _Kyana, Shruikan will bring you directly to your room, you are not to leave it after. _She heard her father's voice in her head.

Once the king had left the room, Shruikan lifted his wing, revealing the angry girl underneath it. Kyana tapped her foot angrily at the massive dragon before he bent down and spoke in her mind, _Come, Kyana-daughter-of-Galbatorix. We shall fly to your chambers. _His deep voice almost roared. Being the daughter of the king and last rider, Kyana had received magical training and was able to converse with the dragon.

Kyana let out what could only be identified as a squeal as she climbed onto the black dragon's back. Shruikan lead her out to the balcony that overlooked a portion of Uru'baen. After letting out a mighty roar, the black dragon launched itself of the edge, fanning out its leather wings as they caught onto a current of wind.

Kyana let out a squeal of pleasure as she soared above the skies on the black dragon. The wind blew her black hair behind her face as Shruikan turned and landed on the balcony that connected to her room.

She jumped off the dragon and turned to place a kiss upon his brow, _Thank you Shruikan. _She told it as she strode into her room, closing the doors behind her.

* * *

**Hey guys. This fanfic is going to start at Eldest and I hope to have it go all the way through Inheritance, but I will be sorely discuraged if I can't get any feedback from you guys so please reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Murtagh

**Hi, sorry I haven't uploaded in..well...like over a month. Just thought I was writing to myself. But here you go! **

* * *

The next morning, Kyana got up like she normally does and walked over to the water basin that was set in the corner of the room. Cupping her hands with the cool water, she splashed it onto her face to wake herself up. Once she was fully awake she stripped out of her sleepwear and put on a simple black leggings, black vest with the black cloak. Kyana grabbed her bow and her clutch of arrows, strapping them on her back as she strapped a knife on her ankle.

When she was ready, Kyana flipped her hood so that it covered her face as she made her way down to the throne room. She was curious on not only what her father and Shruikan were obviously arguing about as well as what made her father leave so suddenly the previous night.

Kyana strode down the hallways, surprised not to see any one. She continued walking, almost making it to the room, stopping right outside the door when she heard her father talking with someone. Even though she knew it was wrong, Kyana pressed her ear up against the door as she heard a male voice let out a shattering scream. She had to bite her lip to restrain herself as she knew her father must be torturing the man. Still, she pressed her ear up higher, wanting to hear more.

Kyana heard the man begin to quiet down, his screams getting quieter and quieter until she assumed they were silent. She stood there, her ear pressed against the door, for what felt like minutes. Right when she was about to pull away, Kyana heard her father's voice in her head, _You know it is not lady-like to spy, Daughter. Come in._

Kyana quickly opened the door, her head lowered as she felt her face brighten with the blush over her embarrassment. Her eyes remained lowered, her hood still up so her face was hidden from both her father and the guest. Knowing that the man didn't know who she was she walked to the King's side and said, "I apologize my king for my wrong doings." She ended with a slight bow.

"Rise, Kyana." Galbatorix responded. She lifted her eyes and saw that the man that knelt before her father had a cloak up, covering his face. The one thing she did notice however, was the tiny flaming red dragon that remained curled up by the man's side.

Kyana quickly turned to her father as he lifted his eyes to meet hers, _I will explain later. _Galbatorix snarled in her mind. Out loud he said, "Kyana, I have a task for you. This man will be staying here for quite some time. Please show him around." He paused when he saw the puzzled look that spread across Kyana's face. "Oh dear me, I forgot my introductions. Kyana, this is Murtagh, Son of Morzan and a Rider sworn into my service. Murtagh this is one of my warriors, Kyana." His eyes sparkled as he turned to his daughter, "Please find Murtagh some proper outwear."

Kyana nodded, moving from her father's side, pausing to quickly run her fingers down the hidden spine of Shruikan as the black beast was hidden in the shadows. Once she reached Murtagh, she spoke softly in his mind, _Come Rider. I will show you to a place where you may clean up. Your dragon may come too. _

Kyana walked towards the door, her hand on the knob before she felt the Shur'tugal come to her side. She gave her father a nod as she left the room, Murtagh and his dragon on her heals as she turned down the hallways, leading him to an unused room close to hers.

When she reached the room she turned to him, "You may wash in here. If you want, I can watch your dragon until you are finished. Then we can eat quick and I can show you around the town."

Murtagh didn't respond, he just looked at her before walking into the room, closing the door behind him leaving Kyana alone with the ruby red dragon. She looked down at it. Its blood colored scales seemed to shimmer in the light that came in from exposed drapes. Its eyes reminded Kyana of the crimson blood of all the slain animals and soldiers she has killed. It let out a squeak as she decided to try and speak to it in its mind. _Greetings skulblanka. Eka aí fricai. _She spoke softly.

The dragon tilted its head, like it understood her words. Kyana found herself wondering how long ago the dragon hatched, its mind felt very young but she could tell her father must have used his magic to make it grow faster as it was already the size of a dog.

Kyana knelt down, curious on how this dragon would act compared to Shruikan. She held her hand out, allowing the dragon to sniff it before it began to rub its scaled head against her palm. She smiled as she patted the dragon affectionately.

"He likes you." Kyana looked up to see that Murtagh had just come out of the washroom. After seeing its Rider, the dragon quickly bounded over and jumped by his side.

Now that he was clean, Kyana noticed how ruggedly handsome the Rider was. His dark hair hung shaggy and wet, covering half of his steel gray eyes. His face was cleanly shaved and she could see well-toned muscles that almost bulged under his shirt. He was tall and evenly tanned. Murtagh must have noticed her stare as he stood there, letting her analyze every aspect of his appearance.

"You done yet?" he asked after moments of silence.

Embarrassed with herself, she hung her head as the rosy blush crept up her cheeks. "I apologize for my actions, Rider. I mean no disrespect."

Murtagh actually laughed, not much but a deep chuckle; okay maybe not a laugh, "None taken. If I may ask, how are you one of Galbatorix's warriors and yet you look so young?" he spoke slowly, his voice deep and ominous. As he talked, he slowly advanced towards her, taking slow steps until he closed the space between them.

Kyana had to take a deep breath to calm herself, before thinking her response thoroughly, "My father is a very important member of the army and is highly respected. He would be a main target if someone tried to invade Uru'baen, so Galbatorix thought it best for me to begin training at a young age. I was able to surpass grown men in the army at age six, training them by the time I was ten. I am among the most deadly people in the kingdom." It wasn't really a lie.

Murtagh seemed to ponder Kyana's words, his eyes darting from her to the weapons she openly displayed across her body. From the bow and arrows strapped on her back to the knife bulge in her trousers, and finally to the hanging black sheath of a sword that was strapped to her side.

"If you are done now watching me," she said, noticing how his eyes lifted to meet hers directly letting the blush show, "The King asked me to show you around the town."

Murtagh didn't even try and hide the blush that crept up his face, his steel eyes easily meet hers as he gave her a slight nod. "Proceed," his deep voice mumbled as he held his arm out in front of him, motioning for her to lead.


End file.
